


I know it's right.

by 100percentjazzedtomeetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brittany didn't go to school with them, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, hopefully this will be fun, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentjazzedtomeetyou/pseuds/100percentjazzedtomeetyou
Summary: **ON HIATUS I'M SORRY BUT I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK**AU! Set 2 years after graduation, Rachel and Santana are living together, working, studying, and trying to get by. Brittany walks into Santana's store one day and flusters her no end. Cue a lovesick puppy of a Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce being the new girl in town who just so happens to work across the street.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so here's a Brittana fic after all these years. Apparently I'll never let them go... Anyway I'm putting this out there to test the waters and hopefully I'll get myself to update soon, I have a few plans for what I want to happen in this, but a lot of it will be taken as it comes. We'll see how this goes! I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, is there any chance you could change these $10s into dollar bills for me?” were the first words Santana paid any real attention to in her shift that morning. 

Well, more so the person they were coming from and not the actual words, which she found herself having to embarrassingly ask the beautiful blonde in front of her to repeat in a voice that shook way too much for her liking.  She had spent all morning and all day yesterday dealing with bratty little kids with too much of their parents money and no concept of what too much even was. Then in walks this girl and the soda she had had to clean up all over the cash register after a child had thrown a tantrum had all been worth it if it meant working near this goddess of a human being.

“Hi- hello?” she saw a hand pass in front of her face, almost slapping her with the money it held, “are you okay, you’re pretty far away there, don’t worry I totally understand! Sometimes my manager is talking and I just end up looking at her mouth and wondering how so many words can come out of such a tiny person and whether she’s actually so full of words sometimes that that’s why she looks so angry and scrunchy.”

Santana snapped to as she watched the girl in front of her lose her smile in the midst of her rambling.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” she was shaking her head in embarrassment, “I’m not usually like this. I’m so sorry I’m being so rude to you! You wanted to change some money over?”

“Hi!” the girl chirped “welcome back” she responded with a smirk that Santana did not mind seeing at all on that face. “And yes, that would be great if you could, we’re running really low at the bar”.

“Of course, all $1 bills?” she asked opening up and reaching into the register, working her slightly shaking hand around the ones that were sticky from earlier and moving to the more crisp ones at the bottom.

“Yes, thank you! You’re a life saver! My boss sent me out without any information about where to get the money and it’s only my second day. I’m a bit overwhelmed with it all…” she trailed off flushing a little at the end. Santana thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, and adorable didn’t cross her mind or her vocabulary often.

“Oh. Well no worries about the money thing if she sends you out again, we get a lot of kids paying in cash, so we usually have some to spare. I hope it gets a little less overwhelming for you, new jobs can be hard”. 

“Thank you. There’s a lot of new in my life at once right now so that means a lot. And,” she said with a small smile, gathering up the money Santana had counted out for her, “if it means I get to come and speak to a pretty girl every time I’m sent out then I don’t mind doing it way more often.” she finished with a wink, spun around and wandered away leaving Santana as the blushing one now, frozen in place until a greasy pre-teen banged on the counter calling her ‘Lady’ and demanding her attention.

Well, her work days were certainly starting to look up if that was going to become a common encounter. She was definitely okay with that.

 

 

“Rachel, you will never guess what happened to me today!” Santana shouted across the apartment as she walked through the door and dropped her keys into the bowl on the table just inside. 

“If this is another story about you getting written up for threatening a child with physical violence then I don’t want to know.” was the response she got from the kitchen she was making her way toward. 

“Ha ha, very funny” her usual sarcasm followed, “No, well, I mean, maybe that too. But…” she tossed her bag on the counter and took a seat on one of the stools surrounding the island the split the living room from the kitchen, “I maybe kind of met someone…” she finished, getting a little more shy toward the end of the sentence.

“What? Really?” Rachel looked up from whatever it was she was cooking, “Are you sure?”

“Wait, what is that supposed to mean?” Santana quipped a little annoyed by whatever Rachel was insinuating.

“Oh, nothing, no I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just that, well-“

“What Rachel?!” Santana and Rachel may have come a long way since their warring days in high school, but Santana could still make her quiver a little when she brought out the old HBIC voice that was usually only reserved for douchey guys with wandering hands and parents that took it all a little too far at work.

“I mean, you’re just a little oblivious sometimes, and well, your definition of flirting, I know you want to think you’re some kind of lady-killer type but, sometimes I think I have more game than you, and we both know that’s saying something.”

“Okay,” Santana paused and held up her hand toward Rachel in defence, “I’m gonna stop you right there Rach. Sure I’ve had my mishaps, like the girl I assumed was flirting with me at the restaurant who turned out to be a homophobic asshole, but I have apologised again and again for how long it took you to get spaghetti out of your sweater. And if anything I did you a favour, cause that cat inspired clothing choice was not one of your better decisions. But come on, I’m not that terrible. AND anyway! This girl was totally flirting, there were winks, it was a blushing, boob sweat worthy situation”. She huffed out the last of her speech and gave Rachel a pointed look, ushering her response.

“Alright, I trust you. Continue, on with the story that doesn’t trash my fashion sense, I am too tired to argue today.” Rachel waved her on.

“Are you okay?” Santana was about to launch into her story, but Rachel letting her win the battle with a cheap shot at the cat sweater was an unusual outcome, most times arguments went on until Rachel was worried about harming her voice or Santana just walked out mid sentence. They weren’t usually serious, if their high school friends could see them now they’d be so confused at what their relationship had become. They mostly just kept each other on their toes, and had a very sibling-like relationship, they both had a lot of opinions and enjoyed trying to one-up each other. They cared though, they’d lived through enough difficult times together now, before and after they got over themselves enough to call each other friends. So of course Santana would pause her story to check in, she wasn’t a monster.

“Yeah, yeah. Class was just really hard today” she looked as though she was going to stop there, but Santana made sure to nod for her to carry on, she sighed, turning away from the stovetop, “The people I told you about last week in my dance class, they just have a lot to say about me and my looks and my body and my rhythm, basically everything. They seem to enjoy making me feel awful about myself. I’m choosing to take it as a compliment though, deciding they must be too threatened by me and my talent and this is their way of trying to knock me out of their way. I’m trying to tell myself that anyway…” Her food had all but been abandoned as her focus shifted to what she had been trying to deal with lately.

“Those fucking jerks. Rach, whatever they’re saying you know it’s not true right. You’re right, you are the most talented one there. And I promise whenever, if you ever want someone to come in and give them a taste of their own medicine, I will happily dropkick any child out of my way and make sure Snixx pays them a kindly visit”.Santana smiled at her, slightly menacingly, but with all the love she had.

“Thank you Santana, that kind of violence for once is somewhat appreciated.” Rachel softly smiled back. “Now, continue with the story of your meet-cute, I would like to hear the end of this before I both cook and eat my dinner, I do have plans you know.” she teased.

“Sure you do.” Santana responded with an eyeroll, “But anyway, long story short, she was beautiful, she flirted, she was blonde and tall and funny and I was a stuttering mess and I’m either going to have to marry her or leave the country so I never have to see her again because she’s too perfect. And that’s all I have to say on the matter”. She stopped, feeling a little embarrassed with how completely uncool she was sounding. Rachel was just smiling widely at her. It was unnerving.

“Aww, Santana” Rachel was amused and Santana was not okay with that, “That’s so sweet, kind of dramatic, but I’ve never heard you talk about anyone like that. Are you going to see her again?”

“Okay, shut up. And maybe, she works nearby, she came in to get change and said she hopes she gets sent out more often if it means she gets to see me so like that I totally can’t deal with that but also I really hope she does…. Gosh I sound like a cheesy teenager. I’m ending this conversation now. What are you making for dinner, it smells good and I’m feeling lazy tonight.”

“You’re always lazy when it comes to food, but sure, I suppose there’s enough to share.” 


	2. Progress, Possibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling this chapter as much, but gotta move the story along. 
> 
> Brittany is how suave I wish I was...
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a week, a whole week since Santana had seen the mystery blonde, and she could not understand how what had been probably a minute long interaction could occupy such a large amount of her brain for such a large amount of time. This was not something she was used to. So far she had stopped herself from whining to Rachel about not having seen this mysterious woman again, but she knew if it went on much longer, she probably wouldn’t hold out and that would be mortifying.

The store was busy today. Way too busy for her liking, she was already searching for products for one customer whilst batting off complaints from those lining up around the store waiting for her to be back behind the desk to check them out. It wasn’t even midday yet and this was one of the worst days she had worked here. There was a new sales person who was supposed to be starting today, but lo and behold, he hadn’t shown up and her manager was off chasing that up, so she had been left alone. Part of her feels this new person arrived, took one look at the place in full capacity and turned right around. She wouldn’t blame him. She had been running around this shop, that you would think was too small to do so, for 2 hours now. 

The last customer of the line finally left with a shake of her head and a series of ‘tuts’ left behind her, sighing, as if Santana was just incompetent and it wasn’t obvious she was overworked and actually trying her best. Santana replied with her own sigh, letting her head fall to her hands for a few minutes, just to shut her eyes for a second until the next customer arrived. She felt like she was almost dropping off, her head dipping out of her control, when a soft cough came from in front of her. 

“You know, I’m new at my job, but I don’t think sleeping on the front desk is going to do me any favours with management.” a soft voice teased and Santana jerked her head up so quickly she might have actually pulled a muscle in her neck. “I don’t know how you run things here though, for all I know you could be the boss. In which case, sleep all you want, I could only rat you out to yourself…” she laughed. Santana realised she was just staring.

“Hi!” She responded much too loudly, “Sorry about that, it’s been a hell of a morning.” she rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll bet, I was gonna come over earlier, but I saw how much you were running around and didn’t want to intrude.” she smiled.

“Oh, well thank you! But seriously come in any time, intrude all you want, I’ll make time for you.” Santana felt her mouth get away from her for a second, and it ran a little further than she wanted with that probably overly-inviting sentence. But when she was greeted with an almost shy smile in return she felt not only proud to have gotten that reaction out of the blonde, but a little more brave herself, maybe she could do this flirting thing?

“That’s really nice of you, thank you, Santana” she replied. Santana looked confused at the use of her name. “You’re wearing a name badge” was the answer her frown got, with a little giggle alongside it.

“Right!”, okay maybe this flirting thing wasn’t as easy as she thought if she was going to triumph and then drastically fail the next second… “Seeing as you’re lacking a name tag of your own, what should I call you?” Santana may or may not have scanned the body of the woman in front of her as she asked this question, masking it as checking for name but possibly sneaking a peak at a little of the cleavage she was sporting, she’s only human (and seriously has been lacking in the sexual and romantic department for basically forever), so who can really blame her.

“It’s Brittany, but…” the woman paused, leaning closer across the counter, “Seeing as you already gave me the once over just there, I think it’s safe to say, if you take my number, you can call me anytime you want.” she punctuated her offer with a laugh and a comical wink whilst Santana was failing at containing a blush and an equally comical mortified look on her face. 

Was she serious, like, Santana was having a hard time processing any of this situation. Was this a joke, was she making fun of her, or did she actually just really flirt in the most cheesy way possible, but nonetheless, Santana was not doing well coming up with a witty response to this. This woman, Brittany, had caught her completely off guard on both occasions of them meeting that she found herself only being able to shake her head and laugh, in both an attempt to wake herself up from this frozen state she had found herself in, and combat the butterflies that were basically swirling up a tornado in her stomach.

“Okay, you’ve been quiet a long time and now you’re laughing and shaking your head. I don’t know if this is a good or bad or confused or definitely not gay response, we can totally do friends, or nothing, we can do nothing, I’m open to anything okay…" she was grimacing a little, "So could I maybe get some clarification before I’m the one blushing before a hasty exit here?” Brittany tensely asked her, failing to maintain eye contact.

“No! No, I mean yes, I couldn’t tell if you were serious, but if you were, 100% yes, 100% gay and 100% yes again I would love to call you sometime if you wanted me to.” Santana stuttered off the end of her attempts to salvage the situation, gosh this blush was becoming her default state around this beauty.

“Yes?" she jolted a little, feeling slightly shocked by the answer, Brittany couldn't believe her luck, "Oh my god, I can’t believe you said yes to me! Okay, umm, do you have paper, or your phone? Are you actually the manager because then you could have your cell out here and I could just put my number in? If not I can write it on your arm or something, but maybe not because then customers might take it and rich kids would probably prank call me talking about things I don’t understand, umm maybe—“ 

“Brittany! Brittany, it’s fine.” Santana cut off the adorably excited rambling girl, “I’m not the manager, but she’s been out all day, so I have my cell. Here.” She reached into her back pocket, unlocking her phone and handing it over. 

She watched as Brittany carefully put her number in, checking it by reading it back to herself slowly after she was done. Again, Santana thought, god she was adorable. 

“There! Text me so I have yours whenever you can”, she handed it back over. And Santana couldn’t stop herself, however cliche she told her brain she was being, she swore she felt a little jolt, summersaults in her stomach, as their hands brushed. 

“Can I help you out with anything else?” cursing herself slightly for slipping into customer service mode for a second after this woman had just given her her number and a whole new lot of fuel to add to her already well filled tank of an ego, “Did you come for change again, because we have mountains of it if so?” Santana asked.

“Oh, nope. I’m good thanks.” She smiled, “Anyways I gotta head back, so I’ll see you soon Santana, or text or whatever.” Brittany started to walk away, pausing after a few steps to turn back to her, “I’m happy you said yes, I know it was kind of random of me to be all forward like that after one meeting, my friends back home would be shaking their heads at my lack of understanding social cues and stuff, but I’m kinda failing with getting out there and meeting people so far since moving here. I’m excited to have the chance to get to know you.” 

“It was perfectly alright, don't worry about it Brittany, the same goes to you, have a great rest of your day.” Santana smiled softly back at her and (guilty as charged) watched as she walked away.

Wow, what a turn of events that had been. This day was starting to look up, hell, Santana’s life was starting to look up. It was Friday night and she knew Rachel wasn’t at work until late tomorrow, so that definitely called for some drinks. Now to just make it through the rest of the day and the after school rush there was bound to be. She groaned to herself, letting her head fall back in her hands. Seriously, she was going to kill this new member of staff if he ever bothered to show up.


	3. Definitely not the last time we'll see them on a bathroom floor.

“Rachel, just give in. This is happening, and I can either drink alone and be reckless, which I know you won’t let happen because you’re far too much of a control freak buuut would also feel too much envy watching me have the greatest tipsy time, or I can just spike your tea when you leave the room, no, no don’t look at me like that, I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again, don’t doubt me Berry!” 

Fingers were being pointed, and though Rachel was just as amused by the arrival of this carefree Santana as she always was, she was not amused that said uncoordinated finger was so close to her eye. 

“Oooor you can just give in and grab a glass that isn’t sporting the face of a very overexcited guinea pig and get your drank onnnn!” 

Santana may have already had a few by the time Rachel arrived home and stumbled a little from her bedroom to the kitchen once she heard motion and caught her in the throws of very complicated looking tea making with her usual choice of mug. She was now dancing to what Rachel could only assume was the music happening inside her head as she hummed every now and then whilst making her way around the kitchen island with many sways of her hips.

“Whether I decide to partake or not, I am a little confused. When you text me this afternoon it seemed like you were having the actual worse than worst day at work, and that’s saying something considering you claim to have the worst day everyday. What’s got you in such a great mood?”

“Well, Ms. Berry. If you promise to take at least 3 shots with me I promise to tell you.” Santana had a lopsided grin on her face, moving toward the tequila already.

“Ugh you know what, fine, I’m not in till five tomorrow.” Rachel sighed, but smiling as she did so, taking the bottle from Santana who was already spilling more than she was getting in the glasses, and this stuff was not cheap. “I can handle 3”.

 

Turns out that was a lie. Both the 3 part and the fact that Rachel could handle it. Apparently neither of these (technically underage) women had a very good control over their liquor intake or themselves. They had made their way to the living room, both ungracefully flopped over different items of furniture as Santana caught Rachel up on her day.  


“So she’s super pretty? And she just flirted, like she just went for it, like all lesbian all in your face?” Rachel got a little less coherent when drunk, her usual superfluous vocabulary just went out the window after drink number 4 or 5.

“Welll, I don’t know if she’s gay or not, but she’s definitely into both me and the twins right here” Santana smirked, shimmying a little to show off her chest, which was now covered by a Wonder Woman tank top. Typical secret nerd alert. 

“I am shocked”. Rachel stated bluntly, lacking any kind of emotion that Santana could use to discern the meaning of that statement. Yeah, not thinking all that much about what she said or what she sounded like saying it was another of Rachel’s drunken traits, as Santana had come to realise after the number of times she had decided that half way through a party was a great time to have a “discussion” about Santana’s “lack of courtesy” around the house. That wasn’t a dynamic that really went well, especially if Santana was far gone enough that she was in weepy mode already. Blunt and Weepy, not the 2 of the 7 dwarfs that were having the most fun.

“What is that supposed to mean?! What? What are you so shocked about?!” Santana immediately went to panic.

“No, no I’m not shocked she asked you out, I know an attractive lady when I see one I’ll have you know” now Rachel was the one pointing wobbly accusatory fingers as Santana mumbled a thanks, whilst still narrowing her eyes at Rachel in suspicion.

“It’s just bold, like remixing Don’t Rain on My Parade bold, I think she’ll be good for you. Now excuse me whilst I step onto the couch, it’s Barbara time”. And that was that. Rachel had dramatically declared the rest of the course of the night, and left Santana on the floor beneath her, repeatedly missing the coffee table as she tried to return her empty glass to it, pondering Rachel’s words. 

“You’re confusing, Berry” she decided she would leave it at that for now, “Now don’t hog all the stage, I needs my space. I got some hairography to put out there toniiiight!” she jumped up beside Rachel, swinging her hair out in circles in front of her as she spoke.

She stilled. 

“I’m letting you have one show tune for every 5 normal songs ok. That’s the way it’s gonna go or I’m out”. she finished seriously, almost soberly, and Rachel just had to agree, compromises people, it’s the only way these two could possibly exist for this long in the same space.

 

Hairography was the worst choice she could have made. One that had Santana running for the bathroom after 3 songs. But 3 songs though, that’s got to be a record for her. It was Ke$ha that had done it, those damn jumping required beats. The throwing up had then prompted weepy mode which had then prompted the heart to heart on the bathroom floor, which had somehow become a tradition in this apartment. Even at bars they’d commonly find themselves in this position at some point in the night, it was one of the things that had first bonded them when no one could really understand their somewhat friendship, as it had been then. But these quiet moments where they were both liberated from the normal fronts they put on for the world and just had a conversation. Raw and honest. They were important and they were really what had humanised each girl to the other, sharing advice and opening up to each other over the difficulties they were facing in their lives.

“I’m afraid”. Santana mumbled, leaning herself against the now closed toilet lid.

“Of what?” Rachel asked, “Everything with Brittany?”

“I just— I know it’s stupid, but I’ve never really done this before, dating and stuff, and part of me, I just… Ughh” she almost growled, “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Right now I need my bed and if she texts she texts, I’ll figure the rest out from there”. Santana sighed, feeling a lot less drunk since both the puking and the talking. She moved to get up.

“I hear you Santana, but just know, that I believe in you. I haven’t seen you like this about, well, anyone really, not this fast. Give her a chance, if there is one to give, I know you’re brave enough.” Rachel was up before Santana and put out her hand to help her regain her balance.

“Thanks Rach” Santana called as she waved her off to her room, down the other end of the hall, “Goodnight!”

Santana headed to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and pick up her phone that she’d left on the table. She stopped off in her room on the way back to the bathroom, plugging in her phone, so it would come back to life as she got changed and went to brush her teeth. She basically belly flopped into bed after a few minutes, immediately regretting that choice of entry as she felt herself get a little nauseous again. Groaning she turned herself over and got under the covers. She was willing herself not to check her phone, to just wait till morning, she couldn’t be in this deep and this needy already. That wasn’t cool. She just wanted to get to know the girl, that’s all. Yes she was super pretty and flirty and presumably liked women, considering the gay comment… But that didn’t mean anything! Santana wouldn’t let herself go down that road, not yet, too soon too fast. She should probably actually have a more than 5 minute conversation with this girl before she planned out the rest of her life with her. Yeah. Okay.

But she did need to set her alarm.

Santana flinched as her screen light basically lit up the whole room, turning that down she saw that she did have a few texts. The first was from her boss asking her why there was 6 bouncy balls in the drawer with new rolls of receipts. She ignored that. Her manager would never understand the trials and tribulations of preteens with fast flying cannonballs of rubber while locked away in her office all day. Then there was the next one, under the name of Britt, as Brittany had saved herself in her phone as. It had made her smile when she had seen that this afternoon.

Santana read over the text she had managed to send earlier whilst a bit inebriated (for courage ok), cringing a little at her total lack of conversational skills.   
  


_21:30pm:_ ‘ _Hey, it’s Santana, from the overpriced store for overprivileged children. Nice seeing you again today, hope you’re alright._ ’  
  


She scrolled down to read the response, feeling herself tense as she did so.  
  


_21:45pm: ‘Hi! I’m so glad you text! Hope the rest of your day wasn’t as manic as your morning!’_  
  


Then there was another,  
  


_21:46pm: ‘P.S. I meant what I said, I’m really looking forward to getting to know you. Maybe we could go get a drink sometime this week?_  
  


Then another, after drunk Santana had let her phone die for hours,

__  
22:36pm: ‘Sorry if I’m coming on too strong, please tell me if I am… Anyways hope to hear from you. I’m out at this really cool nighttime mini golf place right now and I don’t know like anyone and I’m totally loosing but it’s all neon so yay! Okay, ttyl :)’  
  


Shit! Now Santana felt bad, why had she let her phone die! She fumbled with her phone attempting to reply as quickly as possible. Not that speed really mattered at this point, it was 2am after all. But despite feeling guilty for making the girl doubt her and the nervous swarm appearing in her stomach once again, Santana was grinning so hard to herself. Fighting back a squeal (Santana didn’t squeal) as she threw the comforter over her head, embarrassed at herself, she typed out a reply so that Brittany could maybe wake up in the morning and feel the same way that she was right now. Santana really wanted to make her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (also please let me know if the way i'm writing texts between them is alright, if it's more of a conversation I'll add their names to it as well, so it doesn't get confusing, but yeah, let me know if you think there's a better way) Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: 100percentjazzedtomeetyou


End file.
